13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Girl
|next = }} The Little Girl is the eighth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Andrew and Olivia Baker's testimony. Synopsis When Hannah's parents come under scrutiny, Jessica reaches out to Mrs. Baker. Justin struggles to stay clean. Clay reconnects with Skye. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Mr. and Mrs. Baker prepare their testimonies. Clay wakes up to a bunch of text messages concerning the tapes. Justin goes back to school with Clay. The group is freaking out about the tapes but are unaware that Clay is the one who leaked them. Skye calls Clay and he leaves to go see her. Bryce goes to his locker and finds that someone has spray painted "Rapist" across his locker. Bryce overhears someone playing the tapes and decides to call his Dad for advice. Because of the tapes, Tyler gets locked in the photo room. Chlöe is in the bathroom when Jessica walks in. Jessica gets into the same stall and sees that Chlöe has crossed out all the bad things people had been writing about her. Mackenzie sets Tyler free from the classroom. Justin confronts Bryce in the hallway and tells him that he'll do whatever he has to to make Bryce pay. Bryce tells him that nobody is going to listen to his truth because nobody gives a shit about him. Zach accuses Tyler of taking pictures of his sister but Tyler says that he hasn't. Justin goes to class and buys drugs from one of the students. In court, Mr. Baker reveals that he'd cheated on his wife before Hannah's death and that Hannah knew about it. Hannah told her dad to tell her mom or else she'd do it for him. At the baseball event, Bryce's mom isn't so sure that Bryce didn't do the things he says he did on the tapes. His dad is certain that he'd never do anything like that because he knows the boy he raised. Zach finds his mom and sister and tells them that they aren't staying for the game. His mom disagrees but Zach takes his sister and leaves anyway. Marcus must choose between him and Bryce or else Tyler will release the video. So during his speech, he calls Bryce a rapist. Tyler and Cyrus go shooting again but this time Tyler ends up killing a bird. Bryce finds Marcus after his speech and tells him that he made a big mistake. Jessica's dad wants to take the tapes to the police but Jessica says that she needs to be alone. Olivia reveals that anxiety runs in her family and that she received treatment from a mental health care professional but Hannah never did. Clay goes to visit Skye at the mental health facility. He learns that she's going to be moving schools so that she can have a clean slate. Alex goes to Clay's house and finds Justin on the bed passed out. He starts to choke on his own vomit so Alex turns him over. Jessica goes to visit Olivia since she called and wanted to see if there was anything she could do. Tony is at the gym boxing when the guy he beat up walks in. He quickly makes his escape. Alex asks his Dad if he can play a shooting video game because it helps him remember. He tells his Dad that there is something he has to remember but his Dad is unsure. Jessica, Jackie, and Olivia go over Hannah's poems. Olivia realizes that one of the poems is about Mr. Baker's affair. Jessica starts to cry once Olivia helps her to face the pain and tells her it's okay to let it out. Clay and his parents argue about the trial and Justin. Justin listens on the staircase. Clay goes to his room where he yells at Hannah for making the tapes and messing with peoples lives. He tells Hannah to get out. Justin takes his stuff and heads home to his mom. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring Guest *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O’Hara as Jackie *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Soundtrack *within more than half of the episode there are only scores' being played, there is only one song played at the very end. Gallery Images Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes